As Time Passes
by IAMGinny
Summary: Circumstances of the last battle with Kronos force godhood onto Percy, something he never wanted. But what terrifies him is that eventually he will forget his human life. He'll forget Camp Half-blood, and Grover, his mom . . . and Annabeth. Canon Divergence. AU. god!Percy. Sort of Amnesiac!Percy. Percabeth. Better summery inside! Doesn't follow HoO Series. Sporadic updates.


**Hey people! I've been a fan of the Percy Jackson series for a long time, but this is the first time I've written anything for it. I've had this idea for a while, and the plot is all planned out. It's relatively short, twelve chapters including Prologue and Epilogue. I hope it have it done by summer's end, so expect updates about once (maybe twice) a week.**

 **I do not own the Percy Jackson series, which is the property of Rick Riordan. This is a work of fanfiction, and no infringement is intended. Any content mentioned in reference to the books is the property of Rick Riordan.**

 **Anyway enjoy!**

 _Kronos was able to deal one last killing blow. One he knew for sure would break both of the young Heroes. Annabeth. He didn't expect Percy to throw himself in front of her, and Percy didn't care that the small of his back was completely vulnerable as he threw his arms around her. With Percy still clinging to life when the Olympians arrive, the gods won't allow the Hero of Olympus to die._

 _And so as new god is born, a human slowly disappears._

Canon divergent. AU. god!Percy. Sort of amnesiac!Percy Percabeth. Doesn't follow Heroes of Olympus Series.

* * *

Prologue: A Sacrifice Returned, a God Born

She watches as Percy hesitates and prays that he'll make the right decision. After a moment, Percy throws her blade to Luke.

Everything happens so quickly.

Luke's eyes glow gold, Kronos is growling. There's bright light and nearly simultaneous screams of her name.

"Annabeth!"

"Annabeth, move!"

And suddenly Percy is in front of her, wrapping his arms around her. Tucking her head under his chin and trying to cover as much of her smaller body with his own as he can.

She feels the impact the same moment she hears a bone-shuddering scream of pain from Luke, an inhuman sound of agony.

And then it is silent.

Annabeth pulls her head from Percy's chest, peeking over his shoulder. Luke lies on the floor, eyes half closed. She can hear his shuddering, pained breathes and wonders why she couldn't before.

"Percy," she mumbles. "Percy it's over."

Percy moans in reply, and tension stiffens Annabeth's spine. The moan was low and pained, reminiscent of the cries he gave while in the throes of fever when he first arrived at camp, though deeper.

"Percy?" she speaks louder this time.

"Annabeth, where was his mortal point?" Luke's voice is weak, but the anxiety in his voice was clear as day.

"What? His . . . His lower back." It hits her then. Percy threw himself in front of Kronos' attack, wrapped his arms around her . . . leaving his mortal point completely open.

"Percy," her voice comes out tremulous. "Percy answer me!"

He groans, and Annabeth disentangles herself from him. He slumps to the ground without her underneath him, letting out a pained exhale.

"Percy. Percy, Percy." She sobs his name.

He's turning himself over onto his back, tries to sit up but he can't.

"An'beth."

His hand reaches up to rest on her cheek, but he can't keep it there. She presses his hand to her face because he can't.

"Y'know, I've always had bit of crush on you, W'se Girl." His words are slurred and weak, and his face screws up with the effort of getting them out. But his eyes are soft and honest,

"Stupid Seaweed Brain!" she sobs out, and he croaks a laugh.

"I'm dyin' and you have nothing else ta say?"

"I'm sorry."

He laughs again. "S'fine. Not so bad, like this."

She's crying too hard for audible words now.

His hand becomes dead weight and slides from hers. She cries because she knows he isn't gone yet, but there's still nothing she can do.

The gods find them like this, though she isn't sure how much time has passed. There is a flurry of activity around them, hands firmly but gently trying pulling her away. She clings to him and they leave her be.

She hears mentions of godhood and "Hero of Olympus" from what sounds like a desperate Lord Poseidon, and a chorus of "aye"s and "I guess so"s, but she doesn't care about anything except the boy dying in her arms.

Hands try to remove Percy this time, and she clings to him harder. Lord Poseidon swims into her watery vision and she takes notice because _oh gods, Percy's dad._ He looks older and more haggard than she's ever seen him, and the way his eyes never leave Percy's face makes her wonder if she looks the same way.

"Annabeth, we can save him. You need to let go."

This gets her attention. She slowly eases her hold on Percy, until he can be gently deposited into his father's arms. She's pulled into her own godly parent's arms, and she realizes she's started sobbing again when Athena hushes her.

She isn't sure when the others arrived, or when Athena deposited her into Thalia's arms. All she's aware of is the alter that has appeared in the center of the throne room, and Percy lying seemingly asleep on top of it. She knows that the gods must have done something to preserve him until the ceremony could take place.

All of the gods are dressed traditionally in ancient Greek finery, and Thalia explains quietly to Grover that on the _very_ rare occasions that a human had been granted godhood since Olympus had moved from Greece, the gods always adhered to the old customs.

Percy is dressed similarly to the gods, if more simply. Where the gods favored brightly patterned, adorned robes held together with gold or silver clasps, ornaments and excess fabric hanging elegantly down from their waists, Percy wears a sea green chiton with subtle embroidery in blue. The cloth is sleeveless and ends just above his knees, finely crafted leather breastplate armor enshrouding his torso. His feet and arms are left bare, Riptide resting in sword form against his stomach, hand clasped around the hilt.

He looks like some ancient prince about to be wrapped in a shroud and laid to rest. It makes Annabeth feel nauseous.

The gods gather around Percy and it all seems very anticlimactic. Se expects chanting, or _something_. They are silent as they stare at him, intense and concentrating. Poseidon brushes a hand gently over his dark hair. Annabeth can feel the tension in the air, the quiet makes it worse.

And then Percy screams.

Thalia is holding her back as the gods close in around the screaming boy, she sees him buck once before he is blocked from view. From this vantage point she can see Poseidon leaning over where she knows Percy's head is, attempting to calm him.

She's already looking away when Athena shouts the warning. A bright light engulfs the throne room.

Everything is ominously quiet after the gods disperse back to their thrones, which are resurrected as if they hadn't been rubble a short while ago.

Poseidon and Zeus remain at Percy's side, though Zeus turns with a sniff of disdain and stalks back towards his throne a moment after.

Percy's eyes are open and dazed, and Poseidon speaks to him gently as he helps him sit up from the alter. Percy leans heavily on his Father's side as Poseidon guides him to stand.

"Presenting Lord Perseus, Son of Lord Poseidon, General of the Seas, Champion of Olympus, Protector of Heroes, Minor god of Earthquakes." Poseidon declares proudly.

There are cheers and a few laughs from the demigods and even of few of the gathered Olympians, but all Annabeth can feel is dread.

* * *

 **So there it is, the prologue. Tell me what you think! Tell me if I should continue, I like writing for feedback. Constructive Criticism more than welcome! No flames please.**


End file.
